minet trop gâté et minette pas assez
by Louise Malone
Summary: Bella se rend en consultation chez le vétérinaire pour son chat...Elle en rend compte par téléphone à Alice...Une Bella énervée, une...


_**Ndla: Pour situer cet OS, Bella est une jeune femme écrivain qui travaille chez elle et qui vit seule avec son chat, Jacob alias Jake, elle est copine avec Alice, qui lui a proposé d'aller consulter son frère Edward, vétérinaire, quand le chat de Bella a été malade.**_

_**Bella n'est pas ressortie ravie-ravie de la consultation et elle s'en plaint à Alice par téléphone…Nous n'avons que les paroles de Bella, pas celles d'Alice, de toutes façons Bella ne lui a pas vraiment laissé en placer une…**_

_**Merci à Milk40 et Evelyne-raconte pour leur aide pour le titre: j'ai fait un mix de leurs propositions!**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Salut Alice! Ecoute, il faut que je te parle…

Tu es une personne adorable, une excellente copine que j'apprécie beaucoup et je ne doute pas un instant que tu ais cru bien faire en m'envoyant consulter ton abruti de frère pour Jake.

Un instant, je reviens.

Voilà, je suis là, Jake a miaulé, je suis allée voir s'il allait bien. C'est le cas.

Bref.

Ton frère est sans aucun doute compétent en tant que vétérinaire mais alors bonjour la psychologie à deux balles! Non mais sérieusement, pour qui se prend-t-il?

Je ne lui avais rien demandé en plus!

Un moment…

Re, rien de grave heureusement, Jacob miaulait devant le frigo, je lui ai servi du lait.

Je disais donc, je suis allée consulter ton frère parce que Jacob avait vomit DEUX fois en une demi-heure, ce qui à mes yeux paraissait BEAUCOUP. Comme je lui ai dit, je ne suis pas vétérinaire, hein!

Une minute…

Bon, en fait Jake ne voulait pas de lait, je lui ai donné du jambon et un peu de poisson.

Donc, ton frère a examiné Jake et il m'a dit que mon chat n'a rien du tout, qu'il n'est pas malade et que le fait de vomir, pour un chat, n'est pas anormal puisqu'il a besoin de se purger.

Attends, je reviens!

Bon, j'ai mixé le jambon et le poisson, parce que Jake n'osait pas y toucher. Là il le mange.

Enfin ça me parait déjà un peu rapide comme diagnostic, il lui a seulement palpé le ventre, prit la température et inspecté la bouche. Il ne lui a même pas fait passer une échographie abdominale ou un scanner. C'est pas sérieux-sérieux tout ça! D'ailleurs je me suis pas privée pour le lui dire!

Et là il me sort AIE!

Non non rien de grave c'est juste Jake qui me griffe la jambe, il fait ça quand je suis au téléphone, c'est pour attirer mon attention, attends je le cale sur mon épaule. Tu l'entends ronronner? C'est trop mignon, hein?

Bon. Donc là ton frère me dit que je gâte trop Jacob.

Non mais N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Tout ça parce que quand il m'a demandé ce que mange mon chat je lui répondu qu'il a des croquettes Voluptis **_(ndla: marque inventée mais disons que c'est la plus chère_**) à volonté mais qu'il n'y touche pas et qu'en conséquence je lui donne de la viande, du jambon , du poisson et tous les matins un petite tranchounette de saumon fumé, c'est sa passion. Je lui ai dit que je fais ce que je veux avec mon chat hein quand même!

Ah excuse moi j'ouvre la porte du jardin à Jacob.

Oui oui il a toujours sa chatière mais il préfère que je lui ouvre la porte.

Ah il veut que je lui ouvre pour rentrer…Bon je vais laisser la porte entrouverte pour qu'il puisse aller et venir. Oui Alice je sais qu'il fait froid mais j'ai un bon pull et une écharpe, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Bon, donc, pour ton frère, le fait que Jake me réveille tous les jours entre 4 et 5 heures du matin pour avoir son saumon relève du caprice. Tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu: Comme si un chat savait lire l'heure! Il a levé les yeux au ciel cet idiot et tu sais ce qu'il a même suggéré? QUE JE FERME MA PORTE LA NUIT! Que je laisse mon pauvre chaton seul toute la nuit!

Alors que Jake adore dormir sur ma poitrine ou sur mon visage, ça ne me dérange pas beaucoup, si vraiment je ne peux plus respirer ça me réveille alors je me pousse et voilà…

Quoi? Oui je sais bien que Jake a plus de 5 ans et qu'il n'est plus un chaton. Mais il sera toujours mon tout petit chat…

Il m'a dit aussi que Jake n'a pas besoin de- Attends un peu Alice, Jake se couche sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, je vais vite sauvegarder ma page…

Oui, donc, je disais que d'après ton frère Jake peut se promener tout seul, que je n'ai pas besoin de sortir avec lui dans le jardin quand il y est. Alors qu'il y a un CHIEN dans le jardin d'à côté! Un CHIEN Alice! Et si Jake se faisait dévorer, hein?

Oui, je sais bien que le chien des voisins est un chihuahua, mais quand même!

C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Edward, que je ne vais pas risquer la vie de mon chat pour lui faire plaisir, et il m'a dit que mon chat me mène par le bout du nez! C'est bien sûr totalement faux et-OH! Jake vient de faire tomber un vase, je ramasse vite les débris avant qu'il ne se blesse.

Et Edward m'a dit aussi que je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter autant de jouets à Jake. Là je te le dis tout de suite que je lui ai crié que je n'ai pas amené mon minou le consulter pour qu'il lui supprime tous ses plaisirs! Et il m'a aussi sorti que je ne devrais pas le brosser 10 fois par jour. Mais j'AIME brosser mon chat, j'ai le droit, non?

Ton frère a levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai commencé à vraiment mal le prendre et à crier. Bon, je criais déjà un peu avant mais là j'ai vu rouge…

D'après ce vétérinaire stupide il ne faudrait pas non plus que Jacob mange à table avec moi. Sérieux, il est pas un peu rétrograde ton frère?! D'ailleurs je lui ai dit que c'est toujours mieux que Jake mange à table avec moi plutôt que moi par terre avec mon chat, NON?! Ben ça l'a fait sortir de ses gonds!

Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il mange dans mon assiette, ni que j'ai fait graver un bol à son nom…

Juste un instant Alice, Jacob veut aller se promener dans le jardin de derrière ou il y a des graviers, j'enduis ses coussinets de vaseline et je te reprends…

Voilà, c'est fait. Donc tout ça pour te dire que ça s'est pas très bien passé, j'ai traité ton frère de connard, d'ennemi des animaux et lui m'a dit que j'étais une mal-baisée! Et je suis partie en claquant la porte et SANS PAYER! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec lui mais je veux pas non plus gâcher notre amitié à toutes les deux et-Oh, Edward vient de m'envoyer un texto!

Je…Oh…

Alice…Je le crois pas, attends je te lis le texto:

« Bella, je confirme que tu as besoin de te faire baiser, et je crève d'envie de te prendre. Je passe te chercher ce soir à 20 heures si tu es d'accord, pour te ramener chez moi où on s'enverra en l'air toute la nuit. Tu es trop belle et sexy pour passer tes soirées avec un chat. Edward »

NON MAIS IL EST MALADE! Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais ton frère devrait se faire soigner! Il a un culot incroyable!….Il…Il…Je…

Euh, Alice, tu serais dispo pour venir garder Jake chez moi ce soir? Disons… à partir de 20 heures?

_**Ndla: J'ai fait un test sur internet qui a conclu que je gâte trop mes chats. Ca m'a donné l'idée de ce petit OS. Pour info la seule chose que je ne fasse pas, par rapport à Bella, c'est d'enduire les coussinets de vaseline pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent…Mais je vais peut-être y penser^^ (Je plaisante, je n'en suis pas au point de Bella je vous rassure!)**_

_**Sinon pour info Edward a le numéro de portable de Bella parce que celle-ci a rempli une fiche de renseignements à l'accueil avant de voir Edward en consultation.**_

_**Sinon pour fêter cet OS j'ai publié sur twitter une photo de deux de mes chats: Bella et Edward ^^**_


End file.
